Dot
by GeekRyuu
Summary: Beauty and the Beast meets ReBoot and results in a filk. And there was much rejoicing.


Dot

A ReBooted filk of "Belle" from _Beauty and the Beast_.

***

(It's a typical, bright sunny day in Mainframe. Dot steps out of her apartment, organizer in tow and starts walking towards the Principle Office.)

Dot 

Little Mainframe

It's a quiet system.

Every cycle

Like the one before.

Little system full of little binomes

Waking up to say-

**Phong**

Hello!

**Enzo**

Hi there!

**Data Nully**

Hi!

**Emma McFee**

Good day!

**Cecil**

Bonjour!

**Dot**

There goes the Guardian in a game like always.

He likes to play them an awful lot.

Every cycle just the same.

Since the cycle that he came

To our little, quiet Mainframe-

**Bob**

Good morning, Dot!

**Dot**

Good morning, Bob!

**Bob**

Where are you off to?

**Dot**

The Principle Office. I just finished the most wonderful spreadsheet, and it details our projected finances for the next-

**Bob**

That's nice. Glitch! Car! Hurry up!

**Gavin**

Look, there she goes! That lass works hard, no question!

She makes the most of what she's got!

**Enzo**

Doesn't have time for any fun.

**Phong**

Because she is helping everyone.

**All**

No denying, she's a busy girl, that Dot!

**Emma McFee**

Hello!

**Specky**

Good day!

**Cecil**

Wait at ze bar, please.

**Enzo**

Hey, Bob!

(tackles)

**Bob**

Oh no!

(hits ground)

Now, I'm in pain…

**Cecil**

(mutters)

I want some legs.

**Enzo**

(shrugs)

Maybe at upgrade?

(runs for an approaching game cube with Bob chasing after him)

**Dot**

(sighs)

And Megabyte's slowly making me insane!

(walks into the PO)

**Phong**

Ah, Dot!

**Dot**

Good morning! I've come to bring you the results from that data you gave me.

**Phong**

Finished already, my child?

**Dot**

Oh, I couldn't put it down! Do you need any more spreadsheets?

**Phong**

(laughs)

Not since last second!

**Dot**

That's all right!

(looks over a console)

I'll organize…this one!

**Phong**

That one, child? But you've done it twice!

**Dot**

Oh, but it's my favorite! Complicated numbers…fascinating statistics…variables in disguise!

**Phong**

Well, if you like it all that much, child, it is yours!

**Dot**

But, Phong-

**Phong**

I insist!

**Dot**

Well, thank you! Thank you very much!

(leaves)

**Mr. Christopher**

Look, there she goes, that girl is very clever.

We see her working quite a lot!

**Cecil and Specky**

With her organizer in hand!

**Phong**

She can meet any demand!

**All**

What a treasure to the rest of us is Dot!

**Dot**

(sits at her booth in the Diner)

Oh, isn't this amazing?

It's my favorite part, because you'll see!

Here's where the data comes together.

And Mainframe keeps running smoothly because of me!****

**Specky**

Now it's no wonder she owns half the system.

Her skills have got no parallel!

**Emma McFee**

She works without a stop.

And that's why she's at the top!

She's really such a clever girl.

**All**

A beauty and a clever girl.

Yes, she's really such a lovely girl, that Dot!

(We hear the system voice announce "GAME OVER" and the cube lifts, revealing a triumphant Bob and Enzo)

**Enzo**

Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Bob! You're the greatest Guardian ever!

**Bob**

(blushes) Thanks, Enzo.

**Enzo**

No User stands a chance against you...and no virus, either!

**Bob**

I hope so. (glances over at Dot and sighs) But viruses are nothing…

**Enzo**

Huh? Uh oh…

**Dot**

(runs over)

Bob, didn't I tell you _not_ to take Enzo into the games?

**Bob**

(sheepish)

Uh, well…

**Dot**

It's dangerous in there!

**Bob**

I know, but-

**Dot**

Just don't take him in there again!

**Bob**

Sorry, Dot…

**Dot**

(sighs)

It's all right.

(walks off)

**Bob**

(longing sigh)

Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I'd never seen a girl so hot!

And I knew right from the start

That, to her, I'd give my heart!

And someday, I dream that I'll marry Dot!

(starts pushing through the crowd to get to her)

**Hexadecimal**

(watching from her looking glass)

Look there he goes!

Isn't he darling?

Guardian Bob

Oh, he's so cute!

Be still my heart

I'm hardly breathing!

He's such a lovely, tall and handsome goof!

**Cecil**

Bonjour!

**Bob**

Pardon.

**Cyrus**

Good day!

**Data Nully**

You call this data?

**Hexadecimal**

What lovely nulls!

**Mrs. Brodie**

Some disks…

**Fax Modem**

Ten chips.

**Data Nully**

One shake.

**Bob**

Excuse me-

**Cecil**

I'll get the bill.

**Bob**

Please, let me through!

**Fax Modem**

These chips-

**Data Nully**

This shake-

**Fax Modem**

They're stale!

**Data Nully**

This smells!

**Cecil**

(sniffs)

Madame's mistaken…

**Dot**

(closes her organizer and leaves the Diner)

I sometimes wonder if there's more to life!

**Bob**

Someday, I hope that Dot will be my wife!

**All**

Look, there she goes! That girl is oh-so special!

**Cecil**

A very busy mademoiselle.

**Enzo**

She doesn't know when to stop.

**Phong**

And that is why she will reach the top!

**All**

For she really is a clever girl.

A beauty and a clever girl.

She's really such a lovely girl!

Our Dot!

**Legal Stuff and notes: **"Belle" and other songs from _Beauty and the Beast _are the property of Howard Ashman, Alan Menken, and the Walt Disney Company. ReBoot and all related characters are the property of Mainframe Entertainment. I am using neither one without permission, but with a whole lot of affection and respect, especially for the extraordinarily-wonderful and charming Dot Matrix. As such, I can't profit materially from this, but you are perfectly welcome to send praise, chocolate, comments, and critique my way!

This one was inspired by and is dedicated to Fidget who should be showered with praise and cookies for her inherent coolness and talent, or, barring that, go and read her awesome writing and leave her a nice review! The ever-charming and also supremely talented Meghan also gets a thank-you and cookies for her support and encouragement. Ladies, I simply couldn't do it without you! ^_^


End file.
